


"형" (Hyung)

by dreamshell, snowtouch



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, College, F/M, First Love, M/M, POV Multiple, Time Travel, YoungDong, bnm artists, highschool, hoobae!donghyun, kiggen, sunbae!youngmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshell/pseuds/dreamshell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtouch/pseuds/snowtouch
Summary: Kim Donghyun is a fresh Architect graduate however he didn't had a luck to land on a job after searching for months. One day, he receives a call from a notable company and finally heared his prayers. Little did he know, he would be in the same company as his one-year senior slash first love Lim Youngmin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not yet edited

서막 (Prologue)

  
"Well, I think I'm qualified for this job because I have the qualities you are looking for. I am passionate enough to do my works effective and will do every--"

 

"Okay thank you Mr. Kim, we shall call you again if you get accepted"

 

"But Ma'am--"

 

"MR. KIM... We shall call you. Next!"

 

Flustered, the man, Kim Donghyun stood up and bowed to the interviewers. He walked towards the door, exiting the room with a heavy heart. It's been approximately six months since he graduated from the university but he still didn't have any luck in getting a job. As much as he wanted to finish that answer, it was very obvious they didn't really wanted to hire him anyways.

 

He makes his way to the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby. As he walks outside the building, he heaves a sigh. "Again huh..." he decided to just visit a cafe nearby and have something to warm his stomach reduce the headache he had been feeling.

 

"One hot latte please" He immediately said as soon as he arrived in front of the counter like it was habit of his. "Coming right up" The worker smiled at him. He took the receipt and the buzzer, he found a sit in front of a window which has a clear view of the busy street.

 

He observes the people outside. A lot of them are in their office attire. Some of them are holding their phones seems to be talking to some client or whatever. All he knew is that, he was envious. Why hasn't any opportunity came to him yet? He couldn't understand. His friends back from the uni were messaging him in kakao on how they have been doing and complaining how it was tiring to go to work. Despite that, he wanted it too. He wanted to feel becoming independent. And to him having a job was the first step. He wanted some experience too.

 

His train of thoughts were snapped when the thing he was holding started to buzz signaling that his order was ready. He went to claim it and walked outside, joining the busy street. He felt the warmth from the cup as he slowly sips from time to time as he walked.

 

His eyes wandered everywhere, checking shops he passed by, observing some random  people again.. It was still around noon he didn't have anything to do so he just headed to the park.

 

When he arrived, he felt betrayed when he saw a lot of couples everywhere. He was taken back a little. A thought suddenly came to his mind that was it not a good choice to come there. It was autumn, he just figured out that this time would be perfect to go out with someone.

 

Well he was too lazy to move to another place so he just brushed away those thoughts and sits on a nearby bench. He sips again from the cup only realizing it was close to losing its warmth. He finishes it and threw the cup into a two meters away trash can near the bench.

 

"Asa~! Three points!" A kid passed by and snickered at him. Kim Donghyun, again was flustered. He just now realized that he looked really stupid back there. "Aish" he cursed under his breath.

 

Sure thing, when the weather gets cold, a cup of coffee loses its warmth faster with nothing to warm it up again. Donghyun felt specially colder today.

 

A memory slips to his mind. He wasn't suppose to be thinking about him right now. He was already doing fine. He was very close to forgetting him. He had a lot of other things to think of and he didn't have any time to think about him. Get over it Kim Donghyun!

 

Just then, his phone goes ringing. Donghyun who was startled, rummaged his coat's pocket and found his phone. He slided the answer "Hello?"

 

"Hello? Is this Mr. Kim? Kim Donghyun? We are to inform you that you have been accepted to Brand New Engineering and Architectural Firm. The contract is ready and you can come to the office this coming Thursday to sign it..."

 

Donghyun's face brightened up and his heart tingles. It was the moment he waited for so long. "Umm... hello? Are you there? Mr. Kim?"

 

"Yes! I'm here! Thank you very much! I'll make sure to come on Thursday! Thank you so so so much!"

 

With that, Donghyun couldn't help but smile. He pumps his fist in the air.

 

_He was about to begin something new in his life._

 


	2. 1장

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the grammatical errors and spellings, English is not our first language. Also, please note that this this chapter is still not edited.

  
Sweat endlessly came out from my hands. I feel like my heart will come out. I was never this nervous in my life before. _Breathe. Kim Donghyun, breathe. You can do this._

 

I fixed my posture and walked inside the building. As soon as I got inside, my eyes grew sparkles and I can feel my mouth opening in awe. I kept looking around. It was actually really big. I couldn't believe that out of all the companies I've applied to, they would accept me here.

 

"Oh!--" The sound of the file books falling can be heard

 

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking properly to where I was going" I immediately apologized and bend down to help the woman pick up the file books. Some papers slipped out from the book and I figured out that she was actually an interior designer.

 

"No it's okay. Thank you" She smiled when I gave her the other file books. "I'm really sorry Miss" I continued to apologize but she just returned a smile.

 

"Are you... perhaps new here?" she asked me

 

"Yes! It's my first day" I brightly answered her

 

"Oh, good luck then. Please excuse me, I need to go now" She smiled and slightly bowed. I immediately bowed back before she completely walked away. Woah. She was very pretty. She looked mature and elegant. And talented too. I hope other employees here would be kind like her.

 

I went to the reception desk and asked the attendant "Excuse me, Miss?"

 

"Yes? What can I do for you sir?"

 

"I'm a new employee, I'm here to ask directions"

 

"Oh, you must be Mr. Kim! Please wait a moment" I was surprised by her response then she handed me something. I got it and look at it. It was my ID. I smiled and thanked her.

 

"Sir, Just ride the elevator to the 3rd floor and just check the label of the rooms, you will see 'Architectural Department' " She instructed. I smiled and thanked her again. I walked towards the elevator. I was about to press the button when a girl suddenly shouted, running towards my direction.

 

"WAIT! Wait up!" I quickly pressed the button to prevent the elevator from closing. She stumbled her way inside and I made way for her. She catches her breath first then she turned to me.

 

"Uhm..Which floor?" she asked me.

 

"3rd"

 

"Really?! Me too!" She cheerfully said before pressing the button.

 

The trip was rather quiet and awkward. I wasn't really good with strangers. Since I was a little, I have always had a hard time interacting with others. Especially with someone I just met.

 

But there was an exception. I didn't know how that person did it. However he made me comfortable on the day we just met. _Shoot. Kim Donghyun get back into your senses. Forget him already._

 

*Ting*

 

The elevator opened, the girl and I got out. She walked ahead before me, then I looked to where she was headed to and she entered a room. I read the label and it said "Architectural Department".

 

I was surprised that we were actually from the same department I followed her. As soon as I got inside, I was about to look for her but suddenly a big loud voice welcomed me. My eyes landed to where the voice came from.

 

"Yah Lee Jinra! This is the third time that you're late this month! If you are not able to keep a good performance you would be really be in trouble!" Wow. Three times, that's a lot.

 

"And You!" I was startled when he looked at my direction and his brows were meeting forming a frown on his face.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Uuhh... My name is Kim Donghyun and it's my first day working here, Sir" Then I bowed 90 degrees.

 

"Oh I see. You're the new kid huh?"

 

I just replied with an awkward smile.

 

"Be thankful that I'm one who caught you late. I'll forgive you this time since it's your first day. But if it's our CEO he wouldn't let this slide" Damn. I was too mesmerized and I didn't notice the time.

 

"Yes sir"

 

"By the way, I'm Lee Kiwon, I'm the Team Leader of this Department. But you can just call me Kiggen Sunbae"

 

"Yes, Sunbaenim"

 

"Okay then everyone focus on your work. If I see any of you slacking, you'll be dead"

 

Kiggen Sunbaenim may look scary but I can feel that his actually nice.

 

"Hey, new kid your desk is over there" He pointed at the place near the window. There were two desk combined. I figured it out because there were two PCs. I looked at the other desk which was already occupied by someone. I saw a cactus plant.

 

Cactus plant...

 

After my observations, I bowed to Kiggen Sunbaenim and then he turned his back to me to walk away. I was about to walk to my desk when suddenly someone came rushing inside the office.

 

"Sunbaenim! I'm sorry I'm late. I woke up late today, my alarm was broken"

 

What...

 

That voice. No. It's impossible. I'm just hearing things right?

 

_But how could that voice could still be so familiar to me?_

 

"Aish, what's with all of you today?! Why a lot of you are late today?!"

 

I turned around and I felt a bucket of ice was poured all over my body. I could feel my legs getting weak and can give in any moment.

 

There he was. That person. He was bowing continuously while apologizing. That man, who I've tried so hard to forget.

 

He turned his head to my direction. Our eyes met. And I felt like all of my efforts were crushed in a blink of an eye. My heart was getting contracted by an unknown force. I was frozen in my place.

 

_Why did you came back to my life..._

 

 

_Youngmin-hyung?_


	3. 2장

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is not yet edited

Impossible. How can this be. Out of all places why did he have to be working here? I never knew of his where abouts after he graduated university.  _Because I chose not to know._

 

But fate seems to be playing with me. I wanted to run away from there, at that moment. I was shocked that I couldn't move a single muscle.

 

I thought... I thought I was fine. I thought I already forgot about him. But now why I'm so torn between running away and taking a once in a lifetime opportunity?

 

I waited for so long to get this job. Why did it have to turn out like this?

 

I carefully looked at him and I can see that he was pretty shocked too but I couldn't read his next expression anymore. He broke the eye contact.

 

"Lim Youngmin! You think that is a valid reason?! You should've use your phone's alarm!"

 

"I'm sorry Sunbaenim" He bowed again as he apologized

 

"Anyways, this is Kim Donghyun. From today onwards he will share the same area with you. He's a new kid so take care of him.Yah, new kid you introduce yourself"

 

"Nice to--" I was about to make an introduction when he cut me off

 

"I know"

 

"What?" Kiggen Sunbaenim looks puzzled

 

"I know him Sunbaenim. He was my hoobae,we attended the same high school and university"

 

"Really?" Kiggen Sunbaenim asked and looked at me

 

"U-uhh.. Y-yes Sunbaenim"

 

"Oh, I see then that's good it wouldn't be hard for the two of you to get along"

 

What is good? IT'S NOT

 

"Okay now let's get moving"

 

I walked to my desk and Youngmin hyung-- I mean Youngmin sunbae did the same. I arranged some of my stuffs from my bag and organized them on my desk. I didn't bring all of my stuff yet so I only have a few to arrange.

 

"Hey," I turned my head and saw the girl I met in the elevator.

 

"Oh hey umm..."

 

"Jinra, Lee Jinra. I've been working here for 3 months now. I heard that you're a fresh graduate too so we're the same age!" I was quiet shy but I think she's nice and I don't want to be a jerk so I try not be.

 

"I'm Kim Donghyun"

 

"Nice to meet you! If you need anything you can come and talk to me"

 

"Thank you sunbaenim"

 

"Oh! You don't have to call me sunbae. Just Jinra is fine. Drop the formality"

 

"Okay, thank you Jinra I smiled and she also smiled back

 

"Yah! Lee Jinra! Stop bothering the new kid and do your work!" Kiggen sunbaenim scolded her after he spotted us talking.

 

"Oops...gotta go! See you later Donghyun!" Then she hurried to her desk.

 

It's nice to know that there is someone who's my age. I guess I won't feel that lonely.

 

But I was still uncomfortable with my current situation. He's just one meter away beside me! How am I suppose to calm at this rate?

 

I secretly turned my head to my left and looked at him.

 

He never changed. He was the same. His face is still the same. His face with soft features, warm and... handsome....

 

_What the hell Kim Donghyun? What do you think you're thinking?!_

 

I quickly turned back and slightly slap myself. I need to focus.  _Focus. Focus. Focus Donghyun-ah._

 

After that long torture, it was already 6pm. Ugh. Finally. I was preparing my things when I heared Kiggen Sunbaenim's voice.

 

"Alright guys, dinner's on me tonight if you won't join I'm telling you there will be no more next time after a while. Okay, at the nearest grilling restaurant"

 

He said simultaneously and walked out of the office. People that remained on the office seemed shocked but they were actually excited about it.

 

"Hey Donghyun! Are you coming? You should come! Days like this are a miracle. I heard from other sunbaenims that Kiggen sunbaenim takes them out once in a blue moon" Jinra approached me chuckling after what she said.

 

It's my first day today. Wow, I have some luck on me after all.

 

"Then, I guess I should come" I replied to her while smiling softly

 

"Yey! Then see you there~!"

 

Jinra was so excited she ended our conversation that fast.

 

Wait... Where is that grilling restaurant? I'm still not familiar around this place I haven't asked her that.

 

"Jinra wait!" I tried to reach out but I think she really left already.

 

I turned around to see if anyone can help me again with directions but my jaw dropped when I saw that everyone was nowhere to be found.

 

Wait. I wasn't actually alone. He was still there. He was fixing his things.

 

Why of all people. I wanted to just skip the dinner tonight and run away but I thought it would be rude not to go.

 

"Uhmm... a-about t-the m-m-meeting place...." I finally managed to make a sound. He then turned to me with a questioning look.

 

"Ah, you must not be familiar with this area yet"

 

I was really embarrassed at that moment I really just wanna dig a hole right there and hide.

 

"Then you come with me"

 

I was dumbfounded with his suggestion. I was really feeling nervous at that moment and I can feel my hands forming sweats again.

 

"U-uh...o-okay...sunbaenim"

 

For a second I think I saw him surprised but I just shrugged it off and kept avoiding having any eye contact with him.

 

"So... let's go?" He said and I just slowly nodded in response.

 

I followed him and I walked awkwardly behind him. I was really feeling confused and... I don't know. My heart was pounding like crazy as I steal glances from him.

 

After a short distance walk from our building, we arrived in front a restaurant which is pretty crowded. I think it was ran by a local here. The place was rather cozy.

 

I felt relieved when we arrived. It was a short walk but I felt like it was so long.

 

"Sunbaenims!" Youngmin hy--- sunbae greeted the other sunbaes when we walked towards the table they were sitting.

 

"Oh! Youngmin-ah! And the new kid! Come join us now we just started eating. This is a miracle so we need to use this chance very well!" He laughed and then ate a piece of pork.

 

The remaining place to seat was at the corner of the table. I didn't imagine that we were actually a lot.

 

The restaurant was jam packed so we couldn't use another separate table so Youngmin sunbae and I ended up sitting next to each other.

 

I remained silent as all of them chatted. It's not like I wasn't aware of what their talking about. It's just that I can't bring myself to join them.

 

So I just slowly eat some of the dish near me. Suddenly, a grilled meat was placed on my plate. I raised my head to who was it and I see Youngmin sunbae just casually eating and said

 

"You should eat more"

 

I can feel my face getting hot from what just happened. My heart was thumping so fast again.

 

Just then, Kiggen sunbaenim called my name

 

"Hey Donghyun! I'll pour you a drink!"

 

I was flustered. My alcohol tolerabce is very low so I don't drink. I didn't what to do. It was disrespectful to refuse the drink from sunbae.

 

"But--" I can hear Youngmin sunbae was about to speak but I got the shot glass and let Kiggen sunbae to pour me a drink.

 

I turned my head to side and drank. I squint my eyes as I felt my throat getting burned from the liquid flowing with heat. After finishing it in one go, I felt dizzy.

 

"Good! Let's welcome our new team mate tonight! Kim Donghyun!" Kiggen sunbaenim was already tipsy as he was speaking.

 

I continue to eat but I didn't really had the appetite after that. Again, a sunbaenim offered me a drink and I kindly accept it.

 

I go through that horrible feeling again but it's not that bad as the first one. But after that I can feel my vision doubling and can feel that my body is about to fall but I try to fight the feeling. I feel like I wasn't on the right mind that time.

 

"Donghyun you should drink more. Chances like this don't came often!" Another sunbae poured me a drink again but I didn't know how to respond. My body was doing things unconsciously. I was just about to drink it when someone stole the glass away from me.

 

I turned and to my right and saw Youngmin hyung drank it very fast like it was water.

 

I couldn't recognize what was happening anymore. My head was throbbing and I can feel my body swaying and the next thing I remember that I felt someone was holding me and everything turned black.

 

.

.

.

.

I felt sun rays on me as I open my eyes. I sat up and I felt my head getting hammered. I massaged my temple a little before I took the time to look around me.

 

The place was unfamiliar. My eyes widen by the thought. I got out of the bed immediately.

 

I look around more to know where I really was. I arrived at the kitchen and saw a note.

 

_You should eat the food on the table when you wake up and also take a shower afterwards. Don't worry, I'll explain to sunbaenim what happened._

 

Who was it? Whose home is it? It's for sure that it was someone who was in the dinner last night  _but who is it?_

 

After I actually eating the food and taking a shower, I look for my phone and relieved that it was still on my pocket and went outside look at my phone's map to get home.

 

It bothered me all night that I couldn't sleep properly. The next morning, I lazily prepared myself as I was still sleepy.

 

I arrived at the office and I took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

"Sunbaenim I'm really sorry! I was--"

 

"Oh Donghyun! Did you get home safely after the dinner?"

 

"Huh? Ah yes..." I wasn't actually home. So what exactly happened?

 

"Youngmin took you home right? He already explained that you couldn't really handle drinks. You should've told us! We got worried kid! You suddenly fainted!"

 

_What? Youngmin sunbae did what?_

 

"Hey, are you okay now?"

 

I turned to who was talking and saw Youngmin sunbae.

 

"I'm relieved that you ate the food before you left"

 

_Are you serious?_ I can feel my face heating up from embarrasment.

 

 

_What did you got yourself into Kim Donghyun?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in ages. I was really in dilemma of how I should fix the way I write cause when I reread the ones I already wrote I find them very plain and boring so it took me a long time before gathering up some confidence to write again. So I'm really sorry but don't worry I haven't abandon this fic yet but I will try my best to improve my writing more and I'm thankful that a lot of you enjoy this so far. I will be splitting chapter 3 into 2 parts so I'll upload the other one later. Sorry for the major delay. Thank you so much for waiting, love you all ♥♥♥ ---- shie
> 
> warning: this is not throughly edited yet

You gotta be kidding me right? The amount of embarrassment was enough to make me want to bury myself in a hole right where I stood. I cursed under my breath, my face shifted to discomfort. Nothing can ever get worse than this right? Tell me, there is no more ashaming scandalous moments I should be reminded of.

 

“You should thank Youngmin. He was the one who carried you when we were all hailing some cab”

 

Scarlet smeared face, the vision was clear inside my head. Heat extends to my cheeks. I stopped myself before I could even curse out loud, that would only make things more awkward and embarrassing than it already was.

 

“Okay! Now, let’s get moving!” My lips formed a thin line, my heart pulsed at an insane speed against my chest. The uncertainty reached my nerves. But finding out what happened the other night gives me kind of an obligation.

 

“S-sunbaenim…” Coming out with clear hesitation. With slight thoughts of retracting, it was already too late. His steps halted and turned his body to face me. The latter letters were fainted into a whisper. His good ears took me by surprise. He placed his eyes on me with one of his eyebrows raised and his lips were slightly parted.

 

“T-thank you!” My legs were hectic as I went over my desk. Okay, now he’s totally weirded out, no doubts about that. I could’ve just done it naturally like any normal people would do. I must have been completely out of my mind. Kim Donghyun, you dumb. You knew drinking alcohol is was one of the last things you would do. I held my face. My cold hands laid against my warm skin. I gave myself a big nudge to get into my senses.

 

My eyes were starting to get teary after being so focused on the computer screen. It was muted dark in the background while the lines were all in different bright colors, making them really pop out. I got to  admit even though it’s fun doing all the floor plans, it gets me dizzy in times. I entered the command for a quick save. Dropping my lids, I massaged my aching fingers and collapse my back on the swivel chair, letting out a breathe.

 

“Donghyun-ah”

 

My eyes shot open, tingles grew in my body with the sudden familiarity.

 

“Can you check on my work?”

 

“Uhmm… S-sure where?”

 

I gripped on the arm rest, it was edgy. Tension builds up in my body here and there. I tried to compose myself and stand to walk closer to him “Here…”

 

His work was so neat. I didn’t really have anything to check. As expected, he was never really the type to show his work to others without perfecting it. He always overthink too much about missing something.

 

“It’s fine… I think it’s perfect already…”

 

“Really?”

 

I turned my head and I was so immersed to looking on his work that I didn’t notice that I was so close to him. Our faces were just centimeters away. I’m afraid that my heart is not the most obedient, it’s on frantic thumping again. Strange thing was, my eyes didn’t leave his, it was locked. His warm exhales came in contact with my face, making the throbbing in my heart worse.

 

“Ehem. Umm…” he cleared his throat and I immediately retracted my body and backed away further from him. The office was air conditioned, but the heat on my face is not going away any soon. Seriously, what’s wrong with you Kim Donghyun?!

 

“Uhm… Uhh.. It’s fine! No… Uhmm.. I m-mean everything seems perfect already…” My words were all over the place. I didn’t even know what I was suppose to say. It was a mess, my eyes didn’t know where to land.

 

“You sure?...” I only nodded as a response.

 

“Donghyun-ah” I was struck again by the same unfamiliar tingling feeling. “Huh?” Unconsciously, curiosity crept in the back of my mind waiting for him to continue what he was about to say. “Oh..nothing. Nevermind, nothing really important. Sorry for the bother and thank you by the way” But to my unwanted dismay he ended our conversation, well if you can even consider that as a conversion.

 

“Meeting after lunch. Be late and you’re dead” Kiggen sunbaenim came out of nowhere with an announcement of a sudden meeting. My mind was basically floating somewhere but I still wondered what the meeting could be about.

 

\---------

 

They looked serious while I was all edgy on my seat not sure of what I should do. I was making a lof of unnecessary movements, looking back and forth to who was speaking. At first it was just all confirming about finished and unfinished tasks, but Kiggen sunbaenim opens a new topic and poked everyone’s interests. Kiggen sunbaenim leaned forward from his seat resting both of his elbows on his thighs, intertwined his hands, and rested his chin on it while he gave the topic more detailed summary.

 

“There will be a new project coming for us. And this is not any normal project. This is a big project. Our client this time is very influential so we need this project to be a complete success because it can greatly affect our company. In a good way though”

 

“Kiggen sunbaenim, if the project is this big wouldn’t it be better for the other sunbaenims to take over this work? But most of them have already something in their hands?”

 

“That’s it. Almost. Youngmin just finished his previous project, so he’s free. His performance is also remarkable. So, Youngmin are you in for this?” Kiggen Sunbaenim turned to look at Youngmin Sunbaenim.

 

“Yes. I’ll do it Sunbaenim” Youngmin sunbaenim looked calm and confident. Just then, Kiggen Sunbaenim added something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And, I want newbie Kim Donghyun to assist you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This @shiesthegirl and @DONGkeyHyun from twitter. This fic was already posted on wattpad about a week ago. We just got our ao3 acc today and it's our first time using ao3 platform to post our fics so forgive us if anything is lacking.
> 
> English is not our first language and it's pretty decent. So our writing style might not be to your liking. But hey, Youngdong tag is getting dry so we thought we're just gonna write a fic ourselves lol.


End file.
